ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the Clouds
TheWordyBirdy, also known as Delila (or by her many nicknames including but not limited to Lila, Leela, Deli, Delilah, Whore, '''and '''Anus) is one of the original users and four main administrators of the OFIBTY Wiki. About Delila Delila was born on 18 March 1996 in a hospital on Long Island to a mother, father, and older sister. She is 100% Polish, although her father was born in England to English parents of Polish descent. Four years later came her younger sister. Unfortunately, after the birth of her younger sister, her mother began suffering from postpartum depression and took her life when Delila was 4 years old. Delila and her younger sister have little to no memories of their mother, while the girls' older sister has some slight memories. When Delila was about 12, her father began dating a woman living in New York City. Her name was Emily. They dated for four years and were married when Delila was 16, in Switzerland. On 15 July 2014, Delila's half-sister Chelsea was born. Delila then graduated high school as a member of the Class of 2014 and moved to Seattle, Washington to study at the University of Washington. She stayed there for three months before dropping out to a mix of stress, depression, and loneliness. She then moved back home to Long Island and began working as an intern at her father's company in New York City. She will attend the University of Edinburgh in Scotland starting in Fall 2015. Delila's Interests One of Delila's favourite things is music. She is an avid follower of the soft grunge subculture and thus her favourite musicians include Lana Del Rey, Marina and the Diamonds, Lorde, Halsey, Björk, Nirvana, Iiris, Kerli, Foxes, Kimbra, Zella Day, Charli XCX, MØ, Ellie Goulding, Twenty One Pilots, Ivy Levan, The Weeknd, My Chemical Romance, Lykke Li, MS MR, and Tove Lo. She also really enjoys listening to Of Monsters and Men, Bastille, Florence and the Machine, The 1975, The Veronicas, Grimes, Amy Winehouse, Kacey Musgraves, Betty Who, Duffy, The Police, Evanescence, The Kooks, La Roux, Lights, Lily Allen, and Linkin Park, among many others. She's also a huge fan of folk and folk rock music and is in love with artists like Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes, Bon Iver, and Fleetwood Mac. A huge guilty pleasure of Delila's is Eurovision. Joey and Shan introduced her to it shortly before the 2013 contest and she fell in love. She always compares every contest to the 2013 one because it was her first now. Delila's also very passionate about foreign languages. In addition to English, she can speak French and knows limited Italian and Swedish. Due to being raised in a Polish home, she knows some Polish but not enough to survive. Delila also knows bits and pieces of Russian, Dutch, German, and Finnish. Delila's Relationships Dali · Bralilah · Dellie · Doey · Dohn · Dustin · Lililah · Nalilah · Dina · Dhan · Dom · Dommy · Hila Trivia *She is left-handed. *Her older sister is about 3 years older than her and named Olivia "Ola", her younger sister is 4 years younger than her and named Nellie, her younger half-sister is 18 years younger than her and named Chelsea, and she currently is expecting another younger half-sibling by March 2016. *Her and her sisters are all completely different and have very different styles, yet all get along great with each other. *Her favourite boy names include Leif, Kane, and Luke, while her favourite girl names include Freyja, Sabina, and Anastasia. *Her father was born in England and is completely Polish. He was raised in Long Island, though. Her step-mother is half-Lithuanian half-Polish and was raised in New York, USA. *She really enjoys travelling and has been to Finland, Russia, Denmark, England, Scotland, Ireland, Germany, Spain, France, Italy, Monaco, Estonia, Sweden, Canada, Switzerland, Austria, and South Africa in addition to Long Island. *She has the sensory condition synesthesia in which she identifies letters with different colours and personalities. *She previously suffered from a slight case of dyslexia as a child, but has since overcame it. *She has hay fever and used to have an allergy to citrus fruits. However, in the past two years her allergies have rarely given her problems. *She suffers from asthma. *She is 5'10" or 1.78 m. *From ages 14-15 she suffered from anorexia nervosa. *Her family is largely irreligious, yet traditionally are Roman Catholic. She personally doesn't identify with a religion and has her own personal belief system. *She enjoys talking about politics, as long as the people she's talking to have open minds about issues. *She really wants to learn to speak fluent Russian, Dutch, Albanian, and Hungarian. *She enjoys dying her hair, and although it's currently her natural colour, she has dyed it many different colours including pink, blue, red, purple, teal, and lavender in the past. She will be dying it periwinkle very soon. *She's loosely straight but would be open to a relationship with a girl and has done stuff (wink) with girls in the past. *Some of her favourite words include "nullify", "lullaby", "mirage", "myriad", and "aurora". *Some of her favourite TV shows are Orange Is the New Black, Skins, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Arrested Development, Girls, Twin Peaks, Big Brother, Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23, Jem, The Walking Dead, Game of Thrones, Bob's Burgers, and American Horror Story. *Some of her favourite movies are The Virgin Suicides, Wet Hot American Summer, Pulp Fiction, Heathers, Thirteen, Welcome to the Dollhouse, The Craft, Return to Oz, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and Almost Famous. *Some of her favourite books are The Virgin Suicides, Looking for Alaska, and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. She doesn't enjoy reading very much however. *She's a pisces and thinks this sign describes her well. *Officially, she's a Democrat, but identifies more as a member of the Green Party and believes in socialism. *Her favourite seasons are Winter and Spring. *She can't stand hot weather and loves the cold. *She loves dark lip colours and also regularly wears weird colours like purple and black. *She loves vintage clothes, while she also loves wearing flannels, leather skirts, fishnet stockings, knee-high socks, and ankle boots. *Despite being really tall naturally, she still loves wearing heels. *She desperately wants to visit Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Hungary, Iceland, Norway, ex-Yugoslavia, Ukraine, and Albania. *She wears glasses because she's blind as a bat. However, she owns contacts but is too scared to use them. *People have told her she's an indie/hipster, but she doesn't real identify as that label. *She never learned how to ride a bike, and desperately wants to learn. However, she's too embarrassed to actually try. *She's never been to a concert. *She's an ENTP personality type. *She's horrible at picking favourites. *When she's bored she writes short stories, but never lets anyone read them. *She's a vegetarian and has been since she was 13. *Her favourite actresses are Kirsten Dunst, Fairuza Balk, Angelina Jolie, and Jennifer Lawrence. *Her favourite actor is Johnny Depp. *She has trouble cutting people out of her life when she actually really should. However, once in a while she'll be able to. *She despises anime. *She once told people in school that she was born in Russia and spoke fluent Russian, and everyone believed her. *Some of her real-life best friends are Grace, Haylie, Ana, Katarina, Sammy, Brenda, Elle, Paul, Matt, Risa, Viki, and Mike. She's been friends with Ana since they were in kindergarten and she is her oldest friend, although they don't hang out much anymore and are extremely different, they still consider each other family. She met Sammy, Elle, Katarina, and Brenda in elementary school, Grace, Paul, Viki, and Matt in middle school, and Haylie and Risa in high school. *Her previous best friends included Wyatt, AJ, Maci, and Jenni, however she fell out with them in her junior year of high school. *She's had three serious boyfriends that have lasted several months. *She got her driver's license on her seventeenth birthday. *She never had a sweet sixteen due to getting sick with mono, but considers this a blessing as she now either hates or doesn't talk to everyone who was supposed to be in her court. *She doesn't fall in love easily and people being clingy in relationships is a big red-flag for her. *She still doesn't really know what she wants to do in her life and this worries her. She does know that she's interested in psychology and foreign languages and would like for her career to be in a field like that. *Her ultimate goal in life is to move to Europe and spend the rest of her life there. *Her biggest fears are not achieving what she wants to achieve in life, clowns, and ostriches (the last one was caused by childhood trauma). *Growing up, she lived in a suburban area but was surrounded by rural farmland and worked at a farm for a Summer in middle school. *Sometimes, she's really bad at picking friends, and this is evident by around 5 of her previous "best friends". *She graduated high school in the top 10% of her class and was forced into being a member of the national honour society. She also was a member of the foreign language and art honour societies. *She's a party girl and always will be. *She doesn't tolerate xenophobia, homophobia, racism, sexism, or Russophobia at all. *She thinks being called a "feminist" is insulting and identifies as "an egalitarian". *She's fascinated with history and particularly finds 20th century, Asian, and Islamic history the most interesting. *She can't stand American history. *She's been to 9 of the American states; New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Georgia, Florida, California, Washington, Illinois, and Hawaii. She really wants to visit Colorado and Alaska (not for the weed guys, I know what you're thinking). *She doesn't really have a role model in life but if she had to pick one it'd be her dad due to him being the best father possible and giving her the best life imaginable, but also being so successful in his own right despite having kids to take care of all on his own. *She thinks her family reminds her of the Bluth family from Arrested Development. *Her various career dreams included being a plastic surgeon, neurosurgeon, actress, filmmaker, and lawyer (in childhood), and being a speech pathologist, clinical psychologist, translator, English-as-a-second-language teacher, French teacher, therapist, electronic music producer, and tattoo artist (as a teenager). *She hates science so much she didn't take a science class her senior year of high school. She also hates math a lot. *She took seven AP classes in high school; AP World History, AP U.S. History, AP Psychology, AP Statistics, AP English 11, AP English 12, and AP Child and Adolescent Development. In addition to this, she took college-level French and Italian classes. She got a 5 on every AP test she took except for statistics in which she got a 3, and loves to brag about these grades because she's a bitch. *She received a grade-wide award for excellence in the French program every year since 7th grade, meaning she had the highest overall average in French out of every French student in her grade. *In 6th grade, she got published in a nationwide journal for students achieving academic excellence in social studies programs. *From ages 13-16, she was very ashamed of doing well in school and often hid this from friends in fear of being made fun of. *Throughout middle school and her first two years of high school, she played softball, basketball, and soccer. She quit sports in her junior year of high school and became a cheerleader. However, in her senior year she quit cheerleading and stopped participating in athletics. Looking back on this time, she doesn't understand why she played sports considering she can't remember a time actually enjoying them. *Her family belongs to a country club but she's never been to it because she thinks it's stupid. *In May 2015, she attended the Cannes Film Festival in France and thought it was such a cool experience. *She thinks dreadlocks are one of the coolest hairstyles imaginable but doesn't have the balls to actually get them. *Travelling with her sisters and father are her best memories in life. *She's double jointed in her fingers. *She used to have a trampline in her backyard but after turning 14 it began to give her back problems and she was forced to get rid of it. She once severely hurt Ola's ankle after landing on it while doing a flip when they were kids. *Her first words were "that" because when she'd want something she'd just point at it and scream "THAT". *She learned to read at age two. *She loves gossiping and was known as a blabbermouth amongst her friends. *She has two tattoos, one she got on her eighteenth birthday and is the Pisces symbol which is on her left wrist. The other she also got when she was eighteen and is a small dreamcatcher on the right side of her ribs. *She's had several things pierced in her life and currently wears a nose ring, five piercings in each ear, and a bellybutton ring. She previously had snakebites but has taken them out. *She dyed her hair for the first time when she was fourteen in 8th grade, and dyed her blonde hair an auburn/reddish-brown colour. *When she was around fourth/fifth grade she used to watch WWE with her friend Sammy and then they would perform wrestling moves on his little sister in his trampoline. To this day, she is confused as to why she'd do this, why she watched WWE in the first place, and rarely tells people about these days. *When she first got her nose pierced, her great grandpa was confused as to what it was and called her "metal-nose". *She regularly makes fun of her best friend Grace's obsession with trying to prove that Courtney Love killed Kurt Cobain. *She thinks accents are the coolest things in the world and loves to listen for different signs of an accent while people speak. *She hates the word "y'all" and only thinks it's appropriate for someone who natively says it in their accent to use it. *People think she's a Long Island Princess stereotype and she finds this funny. Category:Users Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Writer Category:Chat Moderator Category:Admin Category:Bureaucrat